


The House of Hades

by Aurora313 (orphan_account)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ... or at least, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hades being a dad, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology References, big brother Zagreus, triggers: Stillbirth, trying to be a better father this second go around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: A series of largely self-contained ficlets or short stories surrounding the House of Hades
Relationships: Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Zagreus & Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 213





	1. Twice Defied Fate

The babe was stillborn.

Even with all their careful timing, their meticulous planning around the Pomegranate's power and the cycle of pregnancy, it seems the fates will not allow anything more to slide under their watch.

One defiance of their will in the form of Zagreus' very life was about all they were willing to bare it seemed.

Perhaps it was a fool's errand from the start, thinking they could circumvent that which was ordained by the Nyx' daughters. Foolish to even attempt travel to the little cottage on the surface, and thus allow a child born of surface dwellers to live on, and be brought back to the underworld. But they were wrong.

Hades, Persephone and Zagreus had not reached further than the mouth of Cocytus before Persephone reached her limit. The time between her waters breaking and the birth itself was very short indeed. And when the baby girl was born, she did not speak or move. She was still. 

"Her feet..." Persephone whimpered, "They're just like..."

They were just like Zagreus' when he was born, or rather, when he died at birth. Charcoal black with no fire or hint of life. Zagreus wished he could say something to comfort his mother and father, for this was the second time they had to suffer this. 

Zagreus' heart broke, but that was nothing compared to the wailing laments of his mother. Or the wrathful continence of his father. Hades was furious, Persephone was aggrieved beyond words. 

Curse the fates. Zagreus thought, teeth grit in rage and sorrow. His fingers curled into fists so tight his skin broke and runnels of precious red. 

River Cocytus. River of Lamentation. They sure got that name right. 

Zagreus glanced at his parents, then at the River and scowled. It was all he could do not to lead the tears show in front of his lord father. But then something broke in the willful prince. In that moment, he was tugged to his feet like a marionette being yanked about by strings.

"What are you _doing_?!" His lord father Hades bellowed in outrage.

Persephone was shook from her grief for but a moment to witness her son snatch the still babe from his father's arms, and _ran_. _Ran_ like a mad man possessed towards the river mouth.

Hades was torn, he _needed_ to scold his wayward son for this impudence, but he had to remain by his beloved wife. Their heeds and calls went ignored by the fire-stepping prince before they understood precisely what he aimed to do.

Zagreus skidded to a halt by the river, tore the black and gold sheets that held his sister in a bundle and plunged her body into the chilling waters. 

"Come on..." Zagreus hissed under his breath, his mother's green eye wept tears of salt water while his father's black and red eye wept blood. "Come on, damn it!"

Zagreus splashed the cold waters over her, gentle but hurried little splashes. "This family has already suffered enough on my account. Don't let them suffer for you too. Wake up already.... Wake up, won't you? Please. Do it for me, won't you? For your big brother?"

Time paused yet stretched for eternity, but truthfully, it was perhaps ten seconds after he'd dunked his nameless sister in the rushing waters. He felt her wriggle in his grasp, eyes so like his own duel ones shot open then promptly closed as she bawled her tiny little lungs out. Her charcoal black feet were sputtered to life with fire, just like Zagreus', just like their father's.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" 

In that moment, Zagreus' heart burst for joy as he cradled the new life, the life of his little sister, to his chest and raced back to Hades and Persephone as fast as he dared. 

"Zagreus!?" Hades balked, he'd shoot to his feet, Persephone's hand still in his.

"I-is that-?" Persephone's tear-stained face looked up and the weeping returned anew. This time from sheer joy as her firstborn eased a wailing and very much alive little godling into her arms.

"Oh, my daughter. Our darling daughter is alive, Hades! She lives! Zagreus, you _saved_ \--" Persephone reached a hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "-- Oh, my precious darling boy, thank you!" 

Zagreus brushed the tears away from his face with the back of his hand and smiled down at his little sister, calmer now she was in their mother's arms. "I guess she just needed to be reminded that it was time to breathe on her own."

"Our daughter. Our second born, and the Princess of the Underworld." Hades declared, taking a knee and brushing a deceptively tender finger over the child's head. The babe had calmed now, and simply squirmed as newborns do.

"Well, those are all fanciful titles that serve well in the realm of the court, but I think she'd prefer to be addressed by a name, father." Zagreus stated wryly, his voice still slightly cracked from the heightened emotions.

"Enough, both of you." Persephone smiled down at the bundle, face still flushed red with a mix of tears and effort. "She needs a name."

"Melinoë. She will be known to the underworld as Melinoë." Hades decided after a long moment. 

"I like that name. Our dear Melinoë." Persephone agreed with a slow nod.

Zagreus drew in a shuddering breath and rose to his feet. "Not to break up this lovely family moment, but precisely what are we going to do now? Our plan was to have mother recover in the cottage for a few days before bringing little Mel back to the House. I don't think either of them are in a condition to move right now?" 

"I... hadn't--" The Lord of Hades began, but was cut off by his Queen.

"Go Zagreus. Attend to the household's matters for the time being." Even buffeted by the hour's events as she was, Persephone was still every bit her regal self. Perhaps she was clinging to that role as well, using it to ground herself after such hardship.

"She is right, boy. Go. Return to the house, the customary way if you must. Inform the staff that the King and Queen shall be along shortly. Despite the difficulties of the day, we all have our duties to fulfill." Hades instructed him sternly. "In the mean time, I will contact Charon. He will provide us a means of return. Now, go." 

"Understood...I'll see you back at the house." Zagreus rose to his feet, his mother smiled at him while Hades gave him a single grim nod. Which was his rough equivalent.

Zagreus hated to leave his mother in such a condition, but his father was there. There was no better protection in the Underworld than that. Still, when he passed into the next chamber, he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face.

"I'm a big brother now. What a strange feeling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of interesting mythos here. One version of Greek mythos had the Goddess Melinoë, the daughter of Persephone and Hades/Zeus born at the mouth of the River Cocytus. While I decided to axe the 'Zeus' part for this story, I thought having Zag plunge her into the river to revive her would be a good nod to that myth specifically.
> 
> I welcome feedback and criticism,
> 
> Aurora313


	2. Garden Play

"Oh no. Oh no! Its Lernie the Bone Hydra and he's coming to get you...!" 

Queen Persephone felt her lips curl into a pleased smile when she heard her firstborn's teasing voice float through the garden.

It had expanded well beyond the simple thoroughfare it was when she returned to reclaim her place as Queen. Now, it was a venerable labyrinth onto itself with a mix of chest-high bushes and underworld trees as tall as the House of Hades itself. And had since become a rather useful play area for the newest addition to their family. Little Melinoë, bless her, was full of energy. Running around endlessly since she was first able to stand on those two burning feet on her own. 

Said little ball of energy sped through a little gap in the garden's hedges, running with all speed towards Persephone, grinning from ear to ear. Like her elder brother, her left eye was black and crimson after her father, and her right eye was her mother's verdant green. Together, they twinkled with mirth and joy.

Her mop of hair, however, was a perfect split down the middle part between her two godly parents. The left side was her mother's ash blonde while the right was her father's pitch black. A modest reeve of flaming red laurels sat atop her head. Her tunic, much like the Queen's, was primarily black and under her arm was a beloved toy, a black and white stuffed likeness of Cerberus with beady red eyes. 

Roughly the size of a mortal five year, Little Melinoë giggled and circled around her mother, clearly intending to use the Queen and her down as a rather obvious hiding spot for whatever game she and her brother were playing.

Less than a minute later, Zagreus emerged from the bushes at a casual stroll, and flashed a grin at his mother who rolled her eyes knowingly. Even without the obvious hand clutching the side of Persephone's dress, the incessant giggles made it perfectly clear where the little Princess was hiding.

"Oh Mother. Its absolutely terrible!" Zagreus put on his performance, as he always did when the royal children were playing together. "I've lost little Mel! That little sneak managed to slip right past me, sneak through Tartarus, defeat the Bone Hydra, escape Asphodel and made it all the way into Elysium. Can you _believe_ that?"

More giggles accompanied the comment and Persephone played along cheerfully, hands on her hips. "Well that's no good at all. It sounds like you're slipping quite a bit there, Zagreus. She's learned quite a bit from her big brother I dare say. Perhaps we'll have another security advisor on our hands before long?" 

"Zag-zag! m'right here!"

No sooner had Melinoë jumped out from behind her mother as if it were the grandest surprise ever, Zagreus got his hands on her. 

"Oh no! The Bone Hydra's got you after all! There's no escape!" He held his sister tight and blew a long loud raspberry on her cheek while Melinoë squealed deliriously. 

Persephone laughed along and applauded her daughter's 'performance', "You tried your hardest, Melinoë, but that Hydra was just too quick for you, wasn't he?"

Melinoë recovered quickly, pulling herself out of Zagreus' grip and properly greeted her mother with a grin. Persephone kneeled down to embrace her youngest, who murmured a contented little 'mama' in turn. 

"Are you alright, mother?" Zagreus asked pleasantly, sounding a bit less like a goofy elder brother and more a dutiful son. "Is something the matter? Should we come back inside and discuss it?" 

Persephone shook her head, smiling up at him. "Everything's alright for now. I was just hoping to take a few moments respite from the day's stresses. The representatives of Elysium are being... oddly difficult as of late."

"I noticed. Its been driving you and father both up the wall. Ironic. Especially given that Elysium is supposed to be the quote-unquote 'paradise' part of the underworld, no? Or at least one of them." Zagreus mused out loud, he then shook his head. "In that vein, would you like Mel and I to go back inside? Allow you some peace and quiet?"

" _No_! Mama's Queen!" Melinoë turned her head to face her brother. The scowl on her face looked far cuter than threatening while she held her toy Cerberus aloft. "Cerbie says he wants to stay! Wants to protect mama!"

Zagreus blinked down at her in surprise then sagely raised a hand, "Speaking from experience, I personally have made it a policy never to question the will of one's three-headed guard dog. May we walk with you, Mother?"

Persephone laughed merrily, "Nor I, my son. Of course you may. Come along, Melinoë. If Cerbie wishes to protect the three of us, then I think we're all in very good hands."

Melinoë grinned, taking her mother's hand, and the three of them set off at a leisurely stroll about the vast garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, little Melinoë. And yes, she has her fathers left eye and her mother's right, but the left side of her hair is the blonde side and the right side is the black. She is... a patchwork. 
> 
> From what I've read, she's typically depicted as black-and-white, and her hair being split down the middle between ash-blonde and black is my nod to that myth as well. Also, she's a god. I ain't gotta explain crap. :P
> 
> I welcome feedback and criticism,
> 
> Aurora313


	3. The Goddess of What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinoë is concerned that she has no role in the Pantheon. Hades, in his gruff way, persuades her otherwise.

Hades knew this question was a long time coming. Indeed it was a question that he himself had wondered as well, though only time and the Fates knew the precise answer to it.

Melinoë was not like her brother at that same young age. Zagreus was willful, stubborn and was prone to extreme disobedience, traits doubtlessly fostered by Hades' less-than-patient parenting. While the Princess was willful and stubborn in her own merits, she was quieter, more introspective. More often than not between her lessons of martial and administrative arts, she appeared to be occupied by tomes of all varieties. Always reading, always studying, always... _quiet._

But now, she stood before Hades' desk, dressed in a black and white tunic adorned with the same skull motif as her mother. Her dual-coloured hair tied in a tail down her back with a burning red laurel atop her head, and her mismatched eyes were upon her father. The honest yet most difficult to answer question was placed before him.

"What am I the Goddess of?" Melinoë had asked again, an earnest request for clarification. And one that Hades was sorely lacking an answer to. Not for lack of searching however. 

The Fates had decreed that Hades would have no living heir, but now he had two. Perhaps when Nyx had revived his firstborn, the Fates re-wove their prophecies to give them new roles in their grand design. What those roles _were_ however?

"That remains to be seen." The Grim Lord answered in a booming tone.

Melinoë's fingers curled tightly into shaking fists, Hades could see the frustration crease her brow and her eyes narrowed. Despite this hostile feeling, she spoke calmly and respectfully. "Father, please. Surely you must have a notion? A gut feeling? Or some sort of vague sense?"

Hades observed her for a long moment then the true emotions behind that facade became clear. He leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on his raised fist. "Are you afraid? And speak candidly."

"Yes." Melinoë answered after a moment's pause. She swallowed hard and pressed on. "Brother told me, as did Nyx, what the Fates had originally intended for him. And that he was without purpose or title for so long before he claimed his rightful nature as God of Blood. But what of me? What role shall I play in our great house? Will I take so long to find what my true nature is? What if its never found? Shall I spend the ages as a Goddess with no domain to call my own?" 

"The Fates weave and weft in mysterious ways, girl." Hades told her neutrally. "Everything is a machination of their design, or folded into it. You will find, in time, that your role and your path will become clear."

"And what if that time doesn't come to pass?" Melinoë demanded, wielding a harsh tone for the first time their entire conversation. All it took was a single raised eyebrow from the God of the Dead and she bowed her head in apology.

"I would say you would need to learn patience. Though you have certainly grasped _some_ of its value. Certainly more than your brother did at this age." Hades mused evenly, he closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

His irritation was reaching a peak, though he had to remind himself this was a fair question to ask and his daughter was simply being inquisitive about her true nature. He thought of his beloved Queen and envisioned how she would handle the matter.

"Your grandmother is the Goddess of Seasons. Your mother, the Queen, is the Goddess of Harvest, I am the God of the Dead and your brother is the God of Blood. With these titles in consideration, I have little doubt that your domain will be somewhere between the interplay of life and death. As I said, patience and time will reveal the specifics of what that domain will be." Hades offered in a cold analytical tone.

When Melinoë didn't seem to be appeased, he added something that his Queen once told him. "As your mother would say; have faith. Time will reveal all."

"Faith is a nebulous concept at the best of times, Father." Melinoë bemoaned, glaring at a spot somewhere to her right. Frustrating etched its deep lines across her brow and she exhaled a deeply disappointed sigh.

"I'll return to my studies now." She inclined her head politely to her Lord Father and made for her chambers, clearly dismayed by the lack of an answer.

"Melinoë," Hades called after her and the Princess turned to face him. "Ignorance is a curable condition. All it requires is patience and will. Both of which you have inherited in ample supply."

Melinoë blinked, stunned into silence before offering a slight smile that was exactly like her mother's. "Thank you Father. I pray I don't disappoint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Hades has learned from his mistakes with Zagreus and is making an effort to be a better parent to his daughter! Yay!
> 
> I welcome feedback and criticism,
> 
> Aurora313


	4. Blinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is curious why the Princess was making laps up and down his hallway.

The Queen and the Prince were notable by their absence.

Persephone had returned to Olympus in accordance with her agreement with Demeter and the other Olympians, and Hades missed her presence dearly. Meanwhile, Zagreus was once more attempting one of his escapes.

Hades had read over the terms of his Pact of Punishment. While the boy was undeniably skilled and scrappy as warriors go, he hadn't quite managed to overcome this level of heat just yet. When the boy manages to break past Elysium, Hades would make his way to the Temple of Styx, but for now, he was determined to get in as much parchmentwork as possible.

That left one other member of the family in the house - The Young Princess Melonië. 

At first, the little Godling's presence in the main chamber was little more than an idle curiosity for the better part of the last two hours. Now, it was growing to become a nuisance. She appeared to be making... laps?

The Grim Lord Hades looked up from his parchment work in a rare lull between petitioners to see his younger heir standing a few metres away from his desk, her cherubic face scrunched with a look of intense concentration. She vanished in a black and white vapor then reappeared not one step forward from her starting point.

"Girl. What _are_ you doing?" Hades gruff tone filled the chamber, his cheek propped up by his ringed hand.

Melinoë's heterochronic eyes looked up at her father, the purest picture of innocence. "Practicing my teleporting skills." 

Hades grunted, "Surely there are locations better suited to practicing your powers? The gardens for instance."

"Mother said I wasn't allowed to practice without supervision." Melonië answered.

The Grim Lord's lips pressed in a thin line, "So you decide the most productive place to practice this skill than making laps up and down my entry chamber? Why?"

"Because you're here," Melonië answered, "And if something were to go wrong, then you can fix it."

Hades was taken aback by this, his eyebrow arched and the frankness caught him completely wrongfooted. "You... you have such faith in me, do you?"

The Godling shrugged, a strange uncomprehending look on her face. "You're my father. Why wouldn't I?"

Momentarily taken aback, Hades looked at his daughter ponderingly. He had made many mistakes as a parent to her elder brother, was it wrong of him to feel a sense of pride in the notion this tiny god believed in him so unquestioningly? He huffed and waved a dismissive hand, taking up his quill once more.

"Be about your business then. And if you've not improved within the next hour, perhaps..." His booming voice commanded, then lowered a few levels. "Perhaps, I shall be tempted to offer some guidance; or Thanatos may persuaded to offer a clue to aide you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades encouraging his daughter in his own gruff way. :)
> 
> Next'll probably be some Than, Meg or Skelly interaction.
> 
> Regards,  
> Aurora313


	5. A Little Fantasy

"Foolish little creature..." The great Titan Cronus snarled, his sinister scything blade held aloft - aimed at the defiant whelp standing boldly against him, the last of her kind. "You presume to call yourself a goddess with that meagre amount of power? How... ambitious. You are yet a child and nothing more."

Melinoë's blood ran freely from her many wounds. Her bow slick with it and while it took all her strength to stand, she would not yield. The great Titan was the size of mount Olympus, but Melonie showed no fear.

Her father and mother had not. Demeter had not. Her brother had not. If this was to be her end, she would cry out defiance and spit out curses until her throat ran raw. 

"Do not under estimate me, grandfather." Melinoë snarled, "I am the Goddess of the Ghosts! And the countless dead are mine to command, foul Titan! And I shall see this world avenged!" She howled back, summoning spirits and demons to her side in an endless army that were as blades of grass in the fields of Elysium. Mortal souls beyond counting from eons without memory. 

Her army at her back, Melinoë roared one last great battle cry before charging at the colossus. Before--

"I'm compelled to ask why your entire family is dead in this little fantasy of yours. I would have thought at least Zag would survive."

"BLOOD AND DARKNESS!" Melinoë's shriek of fright echoed through the gardens, her figurines flying out of her hands in a panic. Her cheeks flushed red when she spun and came face to face with Megaera.

The Fury simply stood there, one hand on her hip and a smirk pulling at her lips. Attempting to recover what little dignity she had left in the conversation, Melinoë cleared her throat and spoke with a tone of 'I'm the Princess and don't you forget it'. At least, she tried to.

"How much did you see?" The false imperious tone only made the Fury's smirk grow.

"Enough. I never expected you to have little power games like this. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised given who your family is. If it weren't for wild hopes and dreams, the Queen wouldn't have returned." Megaera simply shrugged, "Though I never imagined Titans were on your strike list."

"Well, I already killed all the huge monsters of the mortal realm and conquered Olympus - they were the only foe I had left to face." Melinoë answered defensively then turned fully to Megaera after collecting her toys. "You're... not going to tell anyone what you saw, right?"

"And why would I want to do that? This is the perfect blackmail material." Megaera answered unrepentantly.

" ** _MEG_**!"

"I'm joking Mel. You're far too easy to rile up. More so than Zag I would say."

"Ugh, you're the worst." Melinoë bundled up her toys in her arms and tossed a glare at the Fury. "Did you need something?"

"Just my customary round of teasing upon my return from the gates of Tartarus." Megaera answered coolly. 

Melinoë just grumbled as she rushed back to her room, growling a curse under her breath as she dashed off to her room. But the fury couldn't help one last tease. 

"Good luck slaying the Titan, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Mel has an overactive imagination and thought to take on her Titan great/grandfather, but Megaera is a troll.
> 
> I would like to pose a shoutout to crowtective who drew me a lovely picture of Melinoë and I absolutely adore it! So if you're having issues visualizing Mel, there you go! :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/crowtective/status/1337082519070539776
> 
> Thank you kindly!
> 
> Regards,  
> Aurora313


End file.
